My Little Juno
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, here's "My Little Juno"! I'm going to twist things up by making a male pregnant! Here's the story: what starts out as a nice sleep by the fireplace ends up with Discord's chaotic powers turning on him and causing him to get pregnant! What will Discord do? Will he keep his baby, or will he give it up for adoption? Rating may up to "T" for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: Hey, everyone! As you all know, I based this fanfiction off the film "Juno" and twisted it up so that I would have a male be pregnant. Crazy as it seems, but it's been done many times before. I want to prevent any confusion by the style of writing I'm going to do. In most cases, whenever I write in italics, it's a flashback sequence. When it's in italics and there are quotation marks, it means Discord is narrating. I'm pretty sure you'll know which is which. _**

**_I will only post more chapters if the readers like this story, because I must admit that "Juno" was an unusual choice to adapt into ponyfic._**

**_One last thing: I edited out the swearing. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of swearing. I also toned down the mature content._**

One fine autumn day, Discord sat on the ground and sipped a jug of chocolate milk. It would've looked like he was having a leisurely day in the sun, but the look on his face indicated he was troubled by something. He stared at the blue blanket that had taunted him since that night.

"_It started with a blanket."_

_That fine night, Discord and Fluttershy just got back from the carnival and were quite exhausted, but happy. He laid out a blanket besides the fireplace for his Pegasus friend. As she lied quietly on the blanket, Discord saw this as a perfect opportunity to snuggle close to her. Though Fluttershy gasped when his serpentine body wrapped around hers, she gradually warmed up to his comfortable touch. She sighed, "I've really wanted this for a long time." Discord stroked her pink mane and whispered, "I know." The two slept by each other in front of the fire._

_To Discord, this truly felt like home._

His thoughts were soon interrupted by barking. He turned to see Winona yapping away at him. Discord scowled, "Oh, Winona! You've ruined a perfectly good daydream!" He conjured up a squeaky bone and threw it far away. He sighed as Winona chased after it. He remembered what he had said and thought, _Or a memory_.

He turned to the blanket and contemplated once more.

_"__This is the most magnificent discarded source of warmth I've ever seen."_


	2. No Explanation

Discord took off from the glade on a scooter and rode into Ponyville. He drank all of the chocolate milk from the jug as he flapped his wings to roll along. He never consumed something in excess unless he was distressed by something. He knew that "something" happened the night he and Fluttershy slept by the fireplace. A week after that, he began feeling weird and his magic wouldn't cooperate much. He thought he was coming down with something. For three weeks, he stayed at home while he was constantly nauseous.

When the nausea alleviated, he became haunted by strange dreams of foals and baby animals. One night, when he woke from his nightmares again, he knew that something was up. He thought of all of the possibilities until…

He rushed over to Fluttershy's cottage as quickly as he could. Just transportation alone wasn't helping much, with his magic going haywire. The only option then was to hang glide to Ponyville. When he saw his dear friend outside, he immediately crash-landed into one of the trees. Fluttershy noticed the noise and rushed over to the source. She heard groaning and looked up to see Discord.

She gasped as she flew up, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The draconequus smiled, "I don't hurt as much when you're around, my sweet." When she got him down, he luckily wasn't injured in any way. Inside the cottage, Fluttershy prepared some tea for Discord. The Pegasus asked, "I hadn't heard from you since the carnival. I was wondering if you were okay."

Discord replied, "Oh, yes. I'm quite alright. I just had some nausea for the last few weeks. I didn't start feeling odd until after we were at the carnival." Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, dear. You might've caught a bug. I told you not to take too many dips on that water ride."

The draconequus said, "Well, you were with me most of the time. Didn't you get sick, too?" "On the rides, I did get nauseous on some," she answered. Discord asked, "I mean, did you get sick for a few weeks after we went to the carnival?" Fluttershy said, "I was _worried _sick about not hearing from you for so long. But I haven't been actually ill."

At this, Discord pondered, _How strange…If she didn't get sick, then how could I…? _Then it occurred to him. With a newfound dread, he realized, _Oh, no…It can't be…_

He smiled at Fluttershy and asked, "Er…dear Fluttershy, I was wondering if I could have that blanket we slept on that night. It's just to remind me how much of a good time we had." Fluttershy complied, "Why, of course, if it means that much to you." After she gave him the blanket, Discord left and headed off to the glade. During that time, he thought of something he could do to confirm what was happening to him.

He stopped at the drugstore and threw away the empty jug just before heading inside. Of course when he entered, some of the customers gasped. They were still getting used to seeing Discord in town more frequently. The draconequus hadn't forgotten his betrayal to them some time ago; he still felt a twinge of guilt to that day. Fortunately, they eased more around him when they saw he truly changed.

"Hey, Discord!" a pale blue unicorn named Horse Pills smiled. "Haven't seen you around here! What brings you to my humble little store, oh Master of Chaos?" Discord scoffed and chuckled, "How very amusing, my good stallion. I'm just browsing through your inventory to see if anything meets my standards." Horse Pills smirked, "Well, I hope you don't throw my stuff into total chaos. I just had everything rearranged in here."

Discord flashed a mischievous smile as he turned to walk down an aisle, "Oh, I just might, effendi. I just might."

He searched the store until he found just the thing he needed…to his dread. He gulped while he thought, _I hope this solves my little mystery, though I'm afraid to find out._ He returned to the main desk and set down before Horse Pills…a pregnancy test. The stallion looked at him uneasily and tried to use a light-hearted tone as he said, "Oh, Discord, boy. Just what are you up to now?" Discord answered in a nonchalant way that masked his insecurity, "Fluttershy needs this for one of her bunnies. She thinks it might be expecting."

Horse Pills thought it was quite awkward, but didn't say anything as he rang up the kit and gave it to Discord. Discord smiled coolly, "Thank you for not laughing." As he was leaving, Discord snapped his fingers and the items were scattered all around the store. Horse Pills noticed this and shouted, "DISCOOORD!" Discord couldn't help but laugh with glee as he took his leave.


End file.
